


Day 190

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [190]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [190]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 190

Camris arrived at the address Red J. had given him around mid-afternoon. He was stocked up on throwing knives and a few poisons just in case. The building was hardly isolated but as long as he made the hit quickally he wouldn’t attract much attention.

The sign out front gave the impression of a moneylender, which Camris supposed would be a good front for the sorts of activities the Jennys normally partook in. Camris pushed the door open and did a quick scan.

It was a simple room, one guard out front and a heavy desk at the far side. Red J. sad behind the desk next to a dwarf. Camris recognized the crossbow sitting next to the dwarf by reputation. Bianca it was called, a one-of-a-kind machine of death. If Camris could get his hands on that weapon, he would be unstoppable.

It did present its own challenge. One guard and one target he could handle. A dwarf with a legendary weapon would take more planning. Camris was pretty confident in his accuracy with his knives, but if the dwarf or even Red J. was able to bring his weapon to bear, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Hey friend,” Red J. called out. “Welcome.” he turned to his dwarf companion. “Varric this is the elf I told you about.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Varric said. “Do you have a proposal for us?”

Camris was taken aback. His cover had not included a plan for the Jennys, in retrospect an oversight.

“Oh,” Red J. said, clapping a hand to his forehead. “I forgot to tell him about that part. We do things a bit differently here. If you want a loan you need to show us your business plan of how you’ll use the money. We also offer business advice if you’re planning to start a business or a shop or something.” 

“I see,” Camris said. It seemed the Jennys of Kirkwall were very different from the others Camris had met. A function of their loose organization he supposed.

“If it’s alright with you,” Camris said, “I’ll be back tomorrow with a proper proposal.” Red J. and Varric nodded their approval, wished him luck and sent him on his way. Camris left the building but didn’t go far. He found a good hiding spot to watch the building. Towards the end of the day Varric left, taking his crossbow with him. There was a changing of the guards and the door was locked. Red J. didn’t leave, at least not by the front door. Someone lit a candle on the upper floor, and could make out some movement.

Camris slipped through the shadows and easily scaled the walls. He peered inside and was surprised to see, not Red J. but a woman with a baby. The child was fussing while its mother put it to bed. One did not survive as an assassin by being squeamish about who you killed. Contracts on infant heirs to bloodlines were not all that unusual. But Camris couldn’t kill both the mother and child at the same time while hanging off the wall. One of them would surely cry out alerting Red J. or his guard. After spending a few minutes checking around Camris realized there were no other windows that were easily accessible that he could open without shattering the glass.

Camris could have tried sneaking in through the front door, but he didn’t know where the guards were posted or their rotation. Camris had to admire the cold ruthlessness of Red J. in using a baby as an alarm system. An armature assassin might have balked at that and even Camris had had to reconsider his approach. 

Red J. would live at least one more day it seemed.


End file.
